


Stolen Destiny

by Darkgoddess07



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternative Upbringing, Enemies to Lovers, Jim with Tattoos, M/M, Nero thinks he's won, Niave Jim, Possessive Spock, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, abusive childhood, alternative universe, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess07/pseuds/Darkgoddess07
Summary: James Kirk was captured with his mother and raised as a prisoner on Nero's ship. 20 years later he's set foot on Earth for the first time ready to save Vulcan. Jim was planning to save the world but he wasn't planning to find friendship and love on the way. Fates strange that way.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic, some of you may have read my last one which I do plan to go back to eventually but for now please enjoy this new one. 
> 
> I own none of these characters and do not intend to use them for profit

You have entered restricted air space

A disembodied voice filled the cockpit, cutting through the roar of the engines and the rattling of the ship walls. It sounded female, though came out more as a computers interpretation of a human woman rather than the real thing. It did however manage to sound both completely emotionless and disapproving all at once, an odd and disconcerting juxtaposition. 

You are in restricted air space 

The voice came again, louder and with more force making the audio distort slightly over the ‘restricted’.

You are in restric- 

“Urgh I get it,” James Kirk groaned, frustration clear in his voice. Leaning forward he began to putter around the controls looking for a disabling button or at least a mute. He rummaged for a few seconds before sitting back into his seat. The fake leather creaked in protest as he settled back into a somewhat comfortable position, resigning himself to being chastised and irritated in his final minutes of freedom. Not that this was really the best place to spend that freedom in. When he’d imagined his death, he’d pictured those who he loved around him rather than a battered cargo ship. 

The ship itself might have been pretty in the good old days before the invention of transporters when space travel was embarking on small sturdy crafts that could only travel a few planets over but now it was old and decrepit.  
Modified to do heavy lifting on the star ship dock just above Earth’s atmosphere, the ship which Jim had affectionately named the Piece of Shit had little room for anything; standing, walking and stretching were out of the question for anyone under 5 foot meaning that Jim had spent the best part of 2 hours hunched over before he’d even reached the restricted air space of his destination. The interior was made up of room the length and width of a single bed that only just had enough space for a console and a single chair that took up most of it. It was squat, ugly and not the dream ship that Jim had fantasised when he was younger.  
As a child he’d imagined himself returning to Earth a hero who had defeated Nero, the prodigal son who’d returned from 20 years of imprisonment. His dreams hadn’t included him sputtering along through restricted air space hoping he wasn’t shot out of the sky in a metal box that was more suited to heavy lifting then dangerous missions. But if there was one thing he’d learnt in his life time it was that beggars can’t be choosers, no matter how shit the ship was. 

You are in restricted air space. Please state your registration codes

There was a pause as the automated voice expected him to answer. When he didn’t state his codes after a few seconds there was a series of soft clicks followed by. 

“This is Starfleet Academy and I am Commander Roberts,” the voice was deep and commanding and had a slight hint of an accent. Non-native as he was Jim couldn’t place it. “Please state why you are in restricted space otherwise we will use forces.” Jim weighed up him options, finish his mission and be killed by that man or stay silent and be killed by this man. Sighing he picked the former, figuring he could at least live for a few more hours. 

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk and I need to speak to Lieutenant Commander Pike,” he tried to keep his voice steady hoping that no one would have noticed he hadn’t spoken in weeks. 

“That’s impossible,” was Roberts curt reply. “James T Kirk is deceased, killed 20 years ago on the day the Kelvin was destroyed,” there was a firm finality in his tone that made Jim want to sigh.

“I can’t explain now. I will only talk to Lieutenant Commander Pike,” desperation began to colour his tone as he began to fray at the edges. There was a pause on Roberts end and Jim assumed they were discussing whether to let him land. He could officially see the academy now through the small dirty widows above the console. 

The sweeping mental and long concrete courtyard where oddly beautiful to Jim, like he was coming home. The Academy was covered in red dots that milled around, as he came closer he realised that these must be students going about their daily lessons. As he neared they began to stop and point at the shuttle flying towards them. When he was within 50 meters of landing in the middle of the courtyard Roberts made  
himself known once more. 

“You may land Mr Kirk,” Jim resisted the urge to yell in triumph. “Do not attempt to bring any weaponry and do not resist, our phasers are set to kill,” he paused to let that sink in leaving no doubt in Jim’s mind that he was serious. “Our men will take you to see Captain Pike,” there was another series of soft clicks and then silence. He let out a sigh of relief happy that he’d been able to get through. 

Looking down at himself he hoped he presented himself as non-threatening. He was dressed in cargo boots, black jeans and a plain black t-shirt, over his chair hung a beat leather jacket he’d stolen from a space port days ago that he was a little in love with. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hide all of his threatening features from Starfleet. They were bound to notice the two tattoos on his face that travelled from his forehead, around his eyes and down his cheeks to his jawline. Two symmetrical patterns of lines and curves that read ‘stolen destiny’ to those who knew how to read them and Romulan to those who didn’t. The black stood out against the golden hull of his skin and made the blue of his eyes seems to pop out, but every time Jim saw his reflection he felt nothing but disgust for his own face, his stolen destiny.  
They were also bound to notice the collar that was wrapped tightly around his neck. A metal monstrosity that was poised to kill him as soon as he came back into range of that place. Removing it would result in death as would trying to deactivate it so it just hummed ominously from around his neck, his own personal noose. He’d thought about covering it with a scarf and hoping no one noticed but he intended to be as transparent with Starfleet as he could, so he decided to leave it, they were bound to find out either way. 

Humming to himself to push back the nerves, he set the ship down on one of Academy’s front lawns before releasing the door and crouching low to exit the ship. The morning sun flooded in leaving him blinking as he grabbed his jacket and began shuffling out of the ship with an air of excitement. When he stepped out on to the grass he almost cried. It was midmorning and a light summer breeze brushed past him, ruffling his clothes. There was a bright sun that warmed his skin and there were noises so many noises. Not the hum and roar of a ship’s engines or the beating club music and machinery racket of a space port. But birds and water and people, students milling about and talking about their day. He looked to the side and gasped at the water, he’d never seen so much water in one place. This was his home planet, this is what the air on his planet was like. There was no smell of fuel or the acidic taste that you got walking around the ship with it’s recycled air, no this air was pure and beautiful and smelled of grass and what he assumed were flowers. He could have stood there forever savouring the feel of his home planet but alas he was being watched. 

A few feet away four officers stood holding their phasers high and pointed at his chest, looking at him impassively. A number of students walked past slowly whispering among themselves about what was happening. The officer on the far right stepped forward. He was short and well built with a buzz cut and small beady eyes that looked at him with a calculating gaze, measuring whether Jim was going to bolt. After a moment he spoke, and Jim instantly knew who he was looking at. 

“Keep your hands up and behind your head,” Commander Roberts motioned towards his head with his phaser and Jim complied. Roberts nodded happy and began to lead the way into the academy. Two of the officers followed behind Jim while the other followed Roberts who was setting a brisk pace through the courtyard and up a set of stairs. Jim tried to stay stoic and calm, but he was so excited, and he couldn’t stop looking from side to side in complete awe. 

As they entered the Academy building more officers joined their parade until his guard was at least 12 strong all very ready to murder him if he did anything. He wished for the hundredth time that he didn’t have his tattoos as they kept on looking at them with suspicion. The officers came to a stop at a large set of double doors which Roberts who was still in the lead opened slowly. They moved forward until they were in an empty auditorium. At the front of the room there was a raised desk where an older man sat. The guard fanned out and someone pushed Jim forward until he was only a few feet away from the desk. The man was working on a piece of paper and had yet to look up but did when Roberts cleared his throat. 

Much to Jim’s surprise, the man gasped and dropped his pen with an expression that suggested he was seeing a ghost. 

“George!” 

And it seemed that he was.


	2. Blue Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim explains and meets someone he least expected to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, it's not betaed so any mistakes are my own.

“George!” 

Jim looked up uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck as the man above him looked at him as though he was seeing a ghost. His mother had long since looked at him as though he was his father but it was strange to meet someone else who saw someone else’s face when they looked at him. Even though this man was a stranger to Jim, the thought still stung. 

“Not quite,” Jim muttered just as Roberts spoke up from behind him. 

“No sir,” his voice was comforting and soft but morphed into something angry and accusing. “This man claims he’s James Kirk,” the doubt was clear in his voice as his gaze burned into the back of Jim’s head. “George Kirk’s son.” The man looked up from Jim and blinked at Roberts as though he was breaking from a trance. He blinked once, twice then sat slowly back in his seat the picture of command and quiet confidence once again. 

“Right, right,” his attention returned to Jim, who shifted from side to side under the scrutiny. This time his gaze seemed more intense as the man was analysing him rather than seeing his dead father. “My name is Christopher Pike and I hear you’ve been looking for me.” Pike’s voice was kind but commanding, filling the whole room with practised ease. 

“Yes sir,” Jim nodded with conviction. “I’m James Kirk, son of Winona and George Kirk.” He proclaimed his gaze strong and challenging. There was a moments silence then. 

“Impossible!” Roberts’ shout was unexpected and made Jim near jump out of his skin, his hands flying up to his neck. Pike noted the guarded and almost scared look on the young man’s face before he glared at Roberts who had the decency to lower his eyes. 

“I think we should give this man,” his motioned to Jim. “James’ story.” Pike left no room for argument, sitting back in his chair and waving for Jim to say his piece. Taking a deep breath and dropping his shoulders Jim began. 

“20 years ago, my father sacrificed his life to save those of his crew, my mother and I included, by flying the USS Kelvin into Nero’s ship. While most of the shuttles escaped safely, our shuttle was too close to the explosion and was damaged beyond repair. Mom was too filled with drugs and grief to be any help in repair and so we drifted in the wreckage.” Pike was looking down at him with rampant attention, horror bleeding into his expression as he listened. “Nero’s ship was badly damaged by the explosion and in need of urgent repairs. In an attempt to find the relevant materials, they used a tractor beam to pick up wreckage and we were picked up.” Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “All the officers were executed by me, mom and Lieutenant Keane.” Roberts jumped in. 

“Why keep you three alive?” He now sounded more curious than angry which seemed like a good sign. 

“My mother because she was a senior engineer officer, me as a way of guaranteeing her cooperation and Lieutenant Keane to ensure that I didn’t die before mom could repair the ship.” 

“Why did they need an engineering officer?” Pike asked, confused. 

“Because my father did manage to kill a number of Nero’s men including most of his engineers,” Pike nodded his understanding his brow furrowed in thought. Roberts spoke up again. Jim turned his head towards him. 

“The ship repair couldn’t have taken 20 years why did Nero keep you after that?” Jim’s hand came up to his cheek before dropping once again to his throat and the collar. Turning towards Pike, his voice become cold and sharp, changing into something harder than before. 

“Once Nero knew my name he was intent on keeping me around.” He could feel that Roberts and Pike wanted to know what was so significant about his name, but he didn’t think he could give that information without sounding insane. As though sensing his need for silence, Pike didn’t ask about it. 

“So why are you here son?” Jim tensed and went completely still his expression so serious that Pike leaned forward. 

“Nero plans to attack a Federation Planet called Vulcan,” There was several gasps around the room, but Kirk ignored them. “We don’t have long sir.” Desperation and frustration coloured his tone and he tried very hard not to let his voice crack. 

Pike nodded and looked thoughtful. “This is a very serious theory you have there,” all the warmth bled from his voice, leaving behind a cold and commanding voice that left no room for negotiation.

“Because I am my father’s son and I don’t want anyone else to die because of that man,” he pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket to reveal a tanned forearm. “Take all the blood you want, it’ll prove who I am. But I swear to you Vulcan will be attacked and that the longer you wait the more people will die.” 

“How do I know you’re not a spy working for Nero?” Pike was still on guard, his gaze calculating. 

“My mother sent me here not Nero,” this time he couldn’t keep his voice steady as he tried to repress the memories of the week before. “She said I needed to find you and to remind you of blue pancakes in the simulator?” 

Pike blinked at him surprised but after a few seconds he burst into laughter, a loud and hearty sound that echoed around the auditorium. Standing Pike made his way down from the raised desks and stood a few feet in front of Jim, his laughter dissolving into a light chuckle. 

“You are definitely George and Winona’s so no doubt about that,” They grinned at each other, sharing a moment of excitement. 

“But sir-“ Roberts started. 

“Roberts, I need you to call McCoy, Spock and Sam to my office,” Roberts looked as though he was going to protest but thought better of it. 

“Yes sir,” he looked angry but walked away anyway, his back stiff and his fists clenched. 

Pike coughed and when Jim turned back to him, motioned towards the door. 

“Shall we?” 

“Yes sir.” Pike laughed again, his gaze bright and happy. 

“No more of this sir nonsense call me Chris,” Jim gave a small smile. 

“Sure thing Chris and call me Jim,” Nodding, Pike lead the way out of auditorium and down a number of corridors. They spoke little mostly because Jim was more focused on the widows on either side of the halls. The morning sun was streaming in as they passed, painting dancing patterns across the plastic floor that squeaked under foot. Cadets milled about outside as they passed and even though they didn’t meet any one on their journey Jim had a sense of belonging. He’d never been around so many humans at once and the thought was making him want to shout and run. The urgency of his mission was the only thing keeping him from breaking apart at the seams. Vulcan needed him more than Earth did. That sobering thought made him focus more on were he was going and less on the outside. After two more turns and a short walk down a well-lit corridor Pike stopped at a dark wood door with a golden plaque that read: 

Captain Christopher Pike 

Jim studied it as Pike dismissed the remaining officers who had followed them out of the auditorium. As their footsteps faded away, Pike turned back and noticed Jim staring.   
“I’m afraid I haven’t been Lieutenant Commander for a while,” He pointed at the gold writing. “Bet your mother never would have guessed.” Jim gave a small laugh but didn’t answer, the thought of his mother making his chest ache. Pike opened the door to his office and waved Jim in. 

Inside the office there were two men sat around the room. Leaning against a wide ebony desk was a dark-haired man in a white uniform with large bags under his eyes and a nasty scowl on his face. He was glaring at the other occupants in the room but directed his anger on Pike once he fully entered the room. 

In one of the desk chairs was a man with tanned skin and dirty blonde hair who turned and greeted Pike as soon as he saw him. 

“Good morning Chris,” the blonde smiled, and his green eyes sparkled. Jim blinked when the blonde looked at him with an intense gaze. “So, this is him?” 

“Yes Sam it’s him,” there was a moment of tension between the two men that Jim didn’t quite understand before the moment broke and the blonde grinned at Jim. The man stood and offered a hand to Jim. 

“Hi, my name is George Samuel Kirk,” Jim gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he stared at his older brother. Now that he was really looking he could see that Sam shared a number of features. Sam had their mother’s nose as well as the sharp shape of her eyes that often gaze her a stern look. 

“I um Jim… your err little brother,” Taking Sam’s hand he shook it once, twice then stepped back. There was an awkward silence. Pike broke in. 

“I assume Roberts filled you in,” Pike looked at Sam, but the dark-haired man answered instead with a strange accent Jim had never heard before. 

“He didn’t give all the info. Said something about Vulcan being in danger?” Pike nodded. 

“Why do you believe my planet is in danger Captain?” a deep baritone came from the corner of the room. Jim turned to see a man stood ram rod straight by the widow, his silhouette lit by the widow light behind him. He stepped forward coming into the light fully. Jim barely held back a gasp, he hadn’t noticed the man when he entered. The man was tall and pale with dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to gaze into Jim’s soul. He had upward slanting eyebrows and pointed ears like a Romulan. Jim took all this in and began to shake with fear as realisation hit. That face, he knew that face. 

Pike made to answer but stopped when someone began to hyperventilate. Turning to Jim he saw that the young man was breathing heavily and slowly backing into the corner as far away from Spock as he could. Leonard, Sam and Pike all exchanged looks before all looking at Spock who was doing his best impression of a marble statue, still and stone faced. Spock could see that the blonde was descending into distress just at the sight of him, a fear so complete that it made Spock uncomfortable watching it unfold. Jim pointed a single trembling finger at Spock, his voice cracking with fear. 

“You stay away from me,” He placed his back against the wall of the office, a few feet away from the door and tried to make himself as small as possible. “You’re him,” he spat in accusation. “You’re… you’re,” his breathing became shallow and sped up to the point where he began to feel dizzy. Unable to calm himself, his vision began to blur around the edges. He could hear the dark hair man asking his questions and he briefly saw the concern in his brother’s eyes before it all became too much. As he toppled forwards, Pike, Sam and the dark-haired man all dived to catch Jim, Sam making it in time to stop his little brother from hitting the floor hard. The last thing Jim saw before he was lost in the fear stained darkness was the blank eyes of the man who’d ruined his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave any tips you have :) I'm always ready to improve


	3. Christened Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so sorry this took so long. I was struggling with this one for awhile and it's come out way more filler than I wanted it too so as a apology the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Monday with a shit tone more action and Spock cause we all love a good bit of Spock ;)

Jim awoke in space. Dizzy and mentally fatigued, he found himself laying out flat on his back staring up at a nondescript metal ceiling. The steady hum of the engine and the sick mix of fear and peace that had settled in his stomach clueing him in. He was in the place of his birth.

As he blinked himself into alertness, the sound of his surroundings flooded in. A messy blend of beeps, talking and coughing bounced around the room that sounded large but crowded. Where was he? 

Despite his aching head curiosity won out and he slowly and gingerly sat up and found himself not alone. At the end of his bed dressed in a blue and black uniform was the dark-haired man from Pike’s office. He looked somewhat put out and when he spoke his voice was dusted with anger. 

“What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?” His strange accent was stronger than ever, and Jim blinked at him owlishly for a second not comprehending what the man was saying. This seemed to make him angrier. “Why are you sitting up?” Jim blinked for a second again. 

“Um I wanted to?” This was clearly not the thing to say. The man’s cheeks turned a deep magenta and his eyes bulged. 

“You wanted too? Well see here you-“ His voice was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Laughing Sam appeared from behind the taller man an easy grin on his face. 

“Jim you’re up,” he beamed even more. “I’m glad Leonard is being nice to you,” Leonard struggled to free himself from Sam but was unsuccessful. Jim could feel the rage coming off him in waves. Sam saw him looking at the doctor with trepidation and smiled at him kindly before turning his attention to Leonard. “Hey Leo, I’m going to let you go and you’re gonna be calm okay?” He lowered his voice, so Jim couldn’t here. “You’re gonna scare him,” Leonard stilled and sighed into Sam’s hand before relaxing and nodding his agreement. Sam laughed again before releasing the good doctor. 

“Idiots, the lot of you,” he turned to Jim but his gaze was somewhat softer than before. “You’re malnourished and pretty beat up. You need to rest,” he motioned Jim to lay back down with his hand, careful not to touch the younger man. 

Jim, for his part, didn’t want to sit back down. There was a pull in his stomach, he was getting to closer to the danger, getting closer to Nero. He scratched at his collar, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. 

“Sam, I need to speak to Pike,” Sam regarded him for moment before nodding. Leonard, who was looking between the two, burst out. 

“No! Absolutely not, he can’t go walking about like this,” he motioned towards Jim. Angry, Jim shot back. 

“Like what exactly?” 

“You’re malnourished, sleep deprived and have so many bruises and cuts I lost count,” he checked the symptoms off on his fingers. “Not to mention that,” he pointed accusingly to the collar around Jim’s neck. “It’s drilled into your spine and I have no idea what it does, let alone how to remove it” Leonard gave him an imploring look before turning to Sam. “He is my patient and I believe he should not be put under stress right now.” 

Sam looked between the two of them calculating the odds of how much Jim could handle and how angry Leonard would be with him. He would be livid, but it was a risk he willing to take. 

“Come on Jim let’s go to the bridge,” beaming, Jim jumped out of bed only to stumble and nearly fall. Leonard growled and grabbed Jim by his upper arm, hoisting him up. 

“If you collapse,” Leonard stated as he stepped back. “I’ll break your brother’s bones.” 

“What? What did I do?” Sam whined incredulously. Jim straightened his shirt and grinned. 

“Whatever you say Bones,” there was silence. Jim took the moment of surprise to grab his brothers arm and move away.   
“Wha- What did you call me?” Leonard sounded miffed. 

“Bye Bones, I promise I won’t collapse again,” he shouted over his shoulder as he stirred his brother towards the med bay exit, following the signs as he went. Sam was hollering with laughter, tears running down his eyes. 

“Ha I see us getting along well little brother,” Jim grinned in response as he released Sam’s arm and the older man took the lead, walking confidently down the white corridors of the ship. 

“So, where are we?” Jim asked as he glanced at the people walking around in uniforms of blue, red and gold. Someone had changed him into a tight fitting long black t-shirt and black trousers and he felt distinctly out of place as the crew sent him curious glances. 

“We are on the USS Enterprise, the flag ship of Starfleet,” Sam, who was wearing a blue uniform that matched Leonard’s, declared, motioning with his arm in a wide sweeping gesture. “After you collapsed there was a distress signal from Vulcan and we all sprang into action.” Jim shuddered at the thought of his collapse and the reason for it. 

“Is he here?” 

“Hmm Spock? Yeah, he’s here,” Sam looked to the side and saw the fear and hatred in Jim’s eyes. Instead of asking him why he hated the Vulcan to the point of hysteria he opted to reassure him. “He’s the first officer under Pike but I’ll comm Pike and make sure he runs an errand. Here two secs,” He stopped and pressed a button on a screen in the wall of one of the corridor walls. “Kirk to the bridge.” 

“Bridge here,” came a smooth female voice. 

“Could you tell Pike that I’m on the way to the bridge with my little brother.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Thank you Lieutenant Uhura. We’ll be up in 2 minutes,” Sam grinned at Jim and waved for them to continue on their way. A minute later they reached a set of doors that opened into a lift. As he stepped in Jim felt trepidation drip lethargically down his spin, twisting like a snake in his gut. This was closer than he ever thought he’d get. He’d managed to get to Earth and he’d even met his brother. Now he was on the USS Enterprise going to rescue a planet about to be destroyed by a madman. He hadn’t reached his true goal yet, but man was he close. Nero was living on borrowed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Spock's dismissal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parent's evening hit me like a train. Nothing like a good bit of parental disappointment can't solve. But I did manage to finish this pretty quick, so suck it mum. But anyway I have like 3 versions of this chapter and this was one I liked best. So hope you enjoy

“Captain I do not see your reasoning for bringing him on this mission.” 

Pike sighed, trying in vain to block out the persistent questioning of his first officer. No matter how hard he tried he could still hear the Vulcans flat voice. Pike had the distinct impression that with every repetition of this conversation he was gaining at least one grey hair.

“We’ve discussed this Mister Spock. He came all the way to Earth to warn us and we’ve run a DNA test as per your insistence. He’s Lieutenant Commander Kirk’s brother. What more do you want?” 

“Proof he is not leading us into a Romulan trap. I have hypothesised that there is a 70.43% chance that James Kirk will cause harm to the crew,” Pike looked up incredulously. 

“How did you even calculate that?” 

“I-“ 

“Captain, Lieutenant Commander Kirk is bringing his brother up to the bridge,” Uhura called from Pike’s right. Her face was mostly blank but there was a hint of amused sympathy in her eyes that made Pike smile. 

“How long Lieutenant?” 

“2 minutes sir.” 

“Right,” Pike slapped his knees and looked at Spock with smug smirk. “Please go and personally check the department heads. Make sure they’re all set for the battle ahead,” Spock stubbornly stood his ground. 

“I believe it would be safer if I-“ 

“That’s an order Spock,” Pike’s voice was strong and steady, allowing no room for argument. After a brief second, Spock relented standing to attention before making his way across the bridge and stepping into the turbo lift. At the soft hiss of the door closing, Pike let out a long sigh sinking back into his chair. Sulu turned towards him and smiled. 

“You good sir?” Pike considered the younger man before grinning back. 

“Fine, just have a disagreement with the Commander over our newest passenger,” Sulu laughed and turned back to his console, chatting with Chekov the resident boy genius. 

Sitting back Pike surveyed his kingdom, the bright noisy chaos of the bridge washing over him in gentle waves. There was an air of excitement that was beginning to be stained with the first drops of fear that seeped into the air with every passing second. 

Pike watched the 17-year-old Chekov giggling at the antics of the head strong and loyal Sulu who was trying to ruffle the kids hair. At a soft snort he turned to the graceful Uhura, whose intelligence and skill with language rivalled that of Spock’s himself, as she observed the navigator and pilots banter. They were so painfully young that he felt the pull of it in his chest. These were the children he was supposed to lead to their potential deaths, the children who had parents that he’d have to inform if anything happened to their children. 

He’d never had children himself, Number One preferring to focus on her career and refusing to ground either of them. She had insisted that they would have driven themselves insane if they weren’t both with the stars. And while he’d never regretted it, he had a fear for these officers as though they were his own to protect. It was a terrifying feeling and one that he would act upon with the ferocity of a lion.   
He was shaken out of his mussing by the tell-tale hiss of the turbo lift and the confident voices of the Kirk brother. 

“Did you really crash Dad’s old bike?” Jim was saying as he stepped put of the turbo lift. “That’s cra-“ He stopped mid-sentence and looked in awe at the bridge of the Enterprise. The white walls and bright lights of the bridge were nothing like the grim cave like design of Nero’s bridge. Sam and Pike watched amused by Jim’s expression, his eyes wide and shining. They could both see even from here that Jim was smitten with the Enterprise. And who could blame him?  
Pike had a smug smile on his face as he addressed the younger Kirk. 

“A beaut isn’t she Jim?” Jim nodded but didn’t answer out loud, too engrossed in his own fascination with the bridge to truly answer. Still smiling he turned his attention to Sam. “How’d McCoy take it?” Sam winced and laughed a little nervously. 

“Let’s just say I’m gonna be watching my back for a while,” Pike and Sulu, who had been lending an to the conversation, laughed at Sam’s predicament. 

“That’s the good doctor for you.” Pike smiled fondly and stood, making his way over to Jim and Sam. He opened his mouth to officially welcome Jim to the Enterprise when there was an explosion. 

Pike flew towards the centre of the room, narrowly missing his chair while Sam was thrown sideways coming to a stop at Uhura’s feet in an awkward pile. Jim went backwards just as the turbo lift doors opened, instead of hitting the back wall of the lift he fell straight into the body of Spock, causing them to topple over. There was a moment of stillness in the chaos as Jim lay sprawled across Spock’s outstretched legs before his mind and fear caught up with him and he scrambled away. 

Meanwhile, Pike had gotten up and was now shouting orders at his crew. 

“What hit us? Whose attacking us?” 

“Nero sir,” Sulu shouted over the commotion of the bridge. He motioned to the observation screen were the black squid like bulk of Nero’s ship that was gliding threateningly over Vulcan. The larger ship fired again, causing the Enterprise to shudder. “Shields at 74% Captain.”

“Red Alert, fire on my command Mister Sulu.” Pike had a deadly edge to his voice as he leaned forward. “Fire!” The tell-tale sound of a phaser blast was heard over the wailing of the red alert and a subsequent small explosion could be seen on the bulk of Nero’s ship. “Prepare to fire again Mister Sulu.” There was a pause in Nero’s attack. “What about Vulcan?” He looked to his left were Uhura and Sam who’d taken up the science station were rapidly typing away.

“There seems to be a field over the planet interfering,” Sam started. 

“Communications are down sir. We can’t contact the planet.” Uhura chimed in as she placed a finger to her silver ear piece. 

“Nor can we beam anyone up or down,” Sam added finally with a voice of frustration. 

Just outside of the lift, Spock was standing watching the bridge crew work, ignoring the man curled on the floor behind him. Vulcans were touch telepaths and sometimes struggled to hold up their shields up around others. Spock’s own shields had been broken in that moment of complete surprise as Jim had slammed into him. The terror and fear at his touch was so absolute that Spock had recoiled from it as though burned. He still thought that Jim was a spy for Nero and this only confirmed it more, why else would he have been so scared for Spock to touch him and see into his mind.   
Uncaring of the younger man’s distress, he left him in the lift and made his way to the science station were Kirk was working determinedly. 

“Kirk, I will take over. Your brother,” he tried to keep all emotion out of his voice, only just succeeding as Sam looked up at him. “Is in considerable distress,” Sam swore and ran towards the lift just as Uhura called across the bridge. 

“We’re being hailed sir,” She looked at Pike for conformation along with the rest of the crew. 

“Patch them through.” 

The screen at the front of the bridge distorted for a moment before the face of Nero filled the screen. With a cruel glint in his eye, he surveyed the silent bridge that watched back with bated breath. He caught sight of Jim as Sam led him out of the lift and on to the bridge. Stopping in his tracks, Jim looked at the Romulan with a mix of disgust and anger that morphed his handsome face into an unpleasant sneer. Nero’s gaze continued left until he saw Spock, who was considering him with a dispassionate gaze. Much to the surprise of the bridge crew, the wanted murderer and madman Nero began to laugh. It was an ugly, grating sound that made Pike shudder in his chair. 

“Well,” he gasped out, “I see you’ve found him James,” He looked at Spock knowingly before finally giving his attention to Pike. “And Captain shall we begin negotiations?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and please leave a comment.


	5. One Shot: Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the first chapter from Sam's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people it's been a while. Sorry for the hiatus but it's all over now since I'm just about to start my gap year and I have time.  
> This was originally a test piece for the opening of Chapter 5 but it kind of took a mind of it's own. Hopefully i've managed to flesh out Sam a bit and his reactions in chapter 2.  
> I will assure you though that Chapter 6 (now this has bee added) does have a beginning and a middle. It's coming along nicely but it's a bit slow going so bear with me as i beg to the writing gods  
> for help. 
> 
> Anyway enough from me. Here's a little extra inbetween chapters to keep you going. (Also mild angst warning)

Lieutenant Commander Kirk had spent the last twenty years of his life an orphan, a crooked broken mass of anger at himself, the Romulan Nero and the universe at large. Deprived by the cruel and distant hands of fate a mother, father and brother, who had all been lost to the stars, murdered by the evil of some madman. 

In the two decades since then Sam had picked himself up and attempted to heal the wounds that life had dealt him. He’d used the burning flames of his anger at the world to feed his ambition. As a teen he’d joined Starfleet with the intention of exploring the stars and seeing the wonders of the universe in the names of those he’d lost. Crawling and struggling his way to Lieutenant Commander he’d managed to find a place on the Starfleet flagship under his parents old friend Christopher Pike. 

However, occasionally when he walked the white corridors of the Enterprise he allowed himself to fantasise how things should have been. How his father should be the one in the Captain’s chair his laughter filling the bridge as he banters along with his bridge crew. His mother puttering around the bowls of the ship, her eyes alight with the wonders of the Enterprise. 

Even rarer still he began to think of his little brother, logged in the ships manifest as James Tiberius Kirk just a day old when he was lost. Who was now tucked among the stars with their mother and father. 

Late at night when he allowed himself to cry he felt jealous of his little brother who had his parents up there while Sam was left on his own on Earth navigating the dark. He always pushed those thoughts back replacing them with the thoughts of how he was going to live his life the way his parents would have wanted and be happy in the hopes they were happy somewhere too.

Today however, was one of those days were the thoughts of how alone he was prevailed into his working world. It was shore leave for the Enterprise that was being taken on Earth with the Academy as the base so that Captain Pike and Commander Spock could teach lectures while the ship received repairs. Sat in the academy cafeteria surrounded by the constant buzz of cadets during exam season, Sam gave off the vibe of a man who wished to be alone, brooding over his quickly warming salad. Any normal person would have left him alone but then who said Leonard McCoy was a normal. 

“What’s got your lace draws all in a twist? Was it that Communications officer again? Told you he was straight.” Leonard plonked himself onto the chair opposite Sam, his own salad slamming against the table as he did causing lettuce to spill across the table in a sad limp excuse for confetti. 

Sam stared at the leaves for a few seconds before replying, his eyes never leaving the abused vegetable. “He’s definitely not straight I asked Uhura and no I haven’t asked him out yet.” 

Leonard snorted around a mouth full of salad. “And you take her word for it? One of the smartest kids I’ve ever met but the girl’s lusting over a walking, talking computer how good can her advice be?” 

Sam chuckled but still felt the need to defend Uhura’s information and her credibility as a gossip for her single gay commanding officer. “Hey, she knows how many languages? I’m sure she can read a room and tell whether someone’s gay or no.” 

Leonard laughed again. “You may be right but I still think she’ll have better luck trying to court the bulk head.” 

Sam began once again poking at his salad, his bad mood drifting away from him like a passing storm cloud. “Why am I eating rabbit food again?” 

“Cause, I told you. Now quit your bitching. I’ve had 4 hours sleep in two days and I’m starting to smell colours so shush and eat.” Sam realised in his brooding he hadn’t noticed the dark heavy bags under Leonards eyes that looked like he was leaving for a two-week vacation. While on shore leave, McCoy had volunteered to work at the Academy hospital who was always looking for extra hands. The southern doctor clearly enjoyed working with his feet on the ground, but it was tiring work. 

The two men fell into comfortable silence as they each nibbled on their salads. The quiet was broken however by the cheerful chirp of Sam’s communicator. Taking it from his pocket he flicked it open with a flick of his wrist. 

“Kirk here.” 

“Sam, it’s Pike. I need you to come to my office.” Pike sounded breathless and a bit giddy as though he’d found out something exciting. “Oh, and bring McCoy, would you?” Sam looked at McCoy concerned but he simply shrugged. 

“Is everything alright sir?” Sam tried and failed to keep the concern out of his voice. “Shall I comm the commander?” 

“Oh, everything’s fine, though best to call Spock. He should also be informed.” 

“Informed of what sir?” 

“Your brother, Kirk.” 

“My brother?” Confusion stained his voice once more as he tried to pull the answer from his riddling Captain. 

“Yes, your brother, Kirk.” 

“My brother’s dead sir. He died 20 years ago at the battle of the Kelvin.” He was used to the unrelenting finality of that statement but out of the corner of his eye he saw Leonard flinch.

“No Sam he’s not. He’s come home Sam. I’m bringing him to my office now. Bring McCoy and Spock with you.” 

The sound of his captain’s voice faded away with the ambient buzz of the cafeteria leaving Sam in the silence with his own thoughts. 

James was alive? Little James, the brother he’d never known was alive and here?!? 

He didn’t even realise he was running until he was standing in Pike’s office. Alone he had another moment to calm himself and get a hold of himself in the middle of this whirlwind of emotions. What if it was him? Worse what if it wasn’t? He couldn’t be left alone in this universe a second time, he just couldn’t. 

By the time McCoy and Spock arrived, Sam had found his calm and patience. And when the young man who could have been his father’s twin stepped into the room behind Pike, Sam knew he needed this to be true. He needed this to be his brother. 

“Good morning Chris,” he addressed his Captain with genuine happiness. “So, this is him?”

Sam focused on Pike for a second, pleading with his eyes that this was truly James. “Yes, Sam it’s him.” He stared at the Captain for a moment before turning and offering his hand to his younger brother, careful to keep his movements slow and unthreatening.

“Hi, my name is George Samuel Kirk.” James gaped at him for a second before answering. 

“I’m um Jim … your err little brother.” 

And just like that Sam was no longer alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed and please leave any comments you have on this. Next chapter will be up as soon as. 
> 
> Here's a cheeky preview: 
> 
> “You have my word Captain that you will be unharmed,” Jim nearly snorted at the absurdity of the lie. “I am a Romulan of my word, aren’t I James?” The eyes of the bridge all turned to Jim. 
> 
> “You are.” The lie tasted horrible on his tongue and he almost gagged on it as it left his mouth. Though from the mixture of disbelieving and hostile stares clearly no one took his word for it. He was even sure someone muttered Stockholm Syndrome under their breath. Either way Nero seemed satisfied with his answer and returned his fluctuating attention back to Pike one final time. 
> 
> “I will be expecting you Captain.” The hail ended leaving Jim and the rest of the crew with a clear view of Nero’s ship, large and imposing against the stars.


	6. A Brother's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim watches the negotiations and reminises of the pains of his childhood under a cruel hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has very little dialogue between Pike and Nero. I didn't want to quote the film and instead tried to give a little peek into Jim's childhood and reveal a little of the mystery,

After nearly two decades under the hand of Nero and his rag tag team of madmen, Jim had learned how to keep his head down and avoid an excess amount of pain from the Romulan and his crew. Nero had made it very clear from as long as he remembered why Nero was keeping Jim and his mother alive, and until then he was free to be unheard and unseen. 

Even when Nero began to torture him once he hit puberty and film it, Jim made sure he was unseen and unheard, all until he was strapped into that god-awful chair. Screaming and crying was what Nero needed from Jim and Jim was more than willing to give him that. 

At the tender age of 5, Jim had learned what Nero needed to keep him alive for. At the age of 13, he’d learned what that made Nero do, how his cruelty looked on his face, how his laugh was never more joyful than when Jim was bleeding. He had learned quickly to control his emotions, to give Nero what he wanted to see. 

Tears became his shield, calm indifference his ultimate weapon as he endured Nero’s violence. The need for revenge was all consuming for Nero, a mental sickness eating away at him as he sat in dead space, rotting with his ship.   
He had only truly cried twice under the punishing hand of Nero. Once when he received his tattoo, marking him out from his mother, marking him as something broken and alien. And the day before his escape attempt all those years ago when   
Nero placed the collar around his neck and explained to him what it did. 

Now watching Chris attempt to negotiate his crew out of Nero’s clutches, he pulled his indifference around himself like a battered cloak. Letting the distress from touching Spock’s skin wash away from him as he focused on staying calm. Everyone else on the bridge seemed to find this more difficult, bar Spock who seemed to be as calm as Jim was. Glancing to the side, Jim could see that Sam was by far the closest to exploding in a fit of anger. 

In all the commotion of the day and Jim’s active attempts to avoid the subject had left Sam with little to work with about the conditions of their mother. Jim knew it was selfish but on their walk up from the medical bay he was unable to answer Sam’s desperate questions, the guilt of it all welling up in his throat every time Sam asked. It was clear that here on the bridge Sam had directed all his frustration at Nero, pooling his anger into a concentrated ball that had bled out into his expression. 

Jim in his bid for indifference could do little to comfort his older brother, instead letting himself refocus on the negotiations.   
Chris was agreeing to give himself to Nero in exchange for the safety of the Enterprise’s crew and with a meaningful glance in Jim’s direction the safety of it’s passengers. Nero snorted as though he figured a Starfleet officer would give Jim up in an instant. 

Jim himself, while not at all willing to go back, wondered why Chris wasn’t more suspicious of the long thought dead son of his late friend. His mother had often told him of tales of Starfleet and their bravery but to Jim deep in the bowls of Nero’s ship with bruises that painted a sickening purple like blush onto his cheeks could only see Starfleet as some tall tale. A tall tale he’d followed all the way to Earth. 

“We’re looking forward to your visit Captain,” Nero’s voice was dripping with smugness at the lack of choice that Chris had.   
Chris was standing tall and defiant in the face of his ultimate death. The gold of his shirt and the calm steel in his voice suggested a supressed violence that almost made Jim smile. This was a man who never go down fighting, not unless he could save those who he cared about. In this man Jim understood a little better the admiration in his mother’s voice when she told his stories of Chris and his father on daring away missions. This was a man he could trust. This was a man he would not let fall to Nero. Not like his father. Of that he was certain. 

The negotiation ended and the smirking face of Nero was replaced by the giant silhouette of Nero’s ship looming threateningly over what Jim assumed was Vulcan. There was no sigh of relief, no cheer of triumph. Each crew member was lost in their own planet of horror, orbiting around the steadfast courage and determination of Pike himself who stood straight backed in the middle of the bridge.

Looking to the side, Jim saw that his brother’s anger had increased ten-fold and was now congealed on his face in a mess of rage and fear that left him looking like a complete stranger to Jim. Across the bridge to his right, a beautiful dark-skinned woman who looked to be a little younger than him shared a similar potion of fear and anger. At the front of the bridge, two men stared at their captain. One was definitely younger than Jim and had the expression of a lost child looking to his parent while the other seemed a little older and filled with a deep-seated frustration that simmered in his very posture which was stiff and shaking giving him the air of a cornered animal. 

The last crew member Jim looked to was Spock, who was still seated at his station but had turned from the console to look at his Captain. As he expected it to be Spock’s face was devoid of anything and it made him want to be sick or curl up in a ball far away from this Vulcan. As if sensing his gaze Spock shifted and made eye contact with Jim. His face remained passive and still but Jim definitely saw a mixture of anger and disgust over take his brown eyes before he returned his gaze to Chris. 

The silence stretched and collided for an impossible second before Chris clapped his hands and tried a smile, falling short at a pained grimace. 

“Mr Sulu you have the comm. Spock, Sam with me,” Pike made for a door on the side of the bridge that Jim assumed was his ready room. Sam placed a hand on Jim’s back, his touch reassuring and strong before he followed his Captain. As he walked he turned his head to Jim. 

“Go down to Leonard and get yourself checked out,” his voice was comforting and soft before he turned his head and entered the ready room. Spock was last to leave the bridge, giving Jim who was still stood by the turbo lift a wide breath. As he walked he gave Jim a single look. His face was passive and slack like it always was but his eyes held a mixture of anger and disgust that made Jim physically coil in on himself to get away from those chocolate orbs. The moment only lasted for a second before Spock entered the ready room and the white door shut with a definite and final hiss. 

Rung out and slightly dizzy Jim made his way back into the turbo lift, asking for the medical bay. The sliding doors shut on the curious stares of the crew who’d all turned to watch the allusive lost Kirk baby.   
As he descended, Jim began to pick at his collar, his throat constricting at the weight of his guilt. The negations had succeeded, a Starfleet Captain was set to die at the hands of Nero for the planet Vulcan and for their crew. It was tragic and made Jim sick. Everything was going to plan. It wouldn’t be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger. Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to comment and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave any comments or pointing I'd love to improve. The next chapter should be up in the next couple days depending on deadlines but it should be on its way.  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
